About Last Night...
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: WildWing and Nosedive get into a fight resulting in Nosedive walking out. Than WildWing recieves a phone call...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note ~ Special Shout-Out To Dolphy who sent me a surprise birthday picture for me, thanks girl that really meant a lot!  
  
"Never walk out mad, because you never know if you're going to walk back in".  
  
(I'll explain the quote for those who don't understand it later in the text ;) )  
  
  
  
"WildWing", screamed Nosedive, "I don't care! You seem to not comprehend that I don't care!"  
  
"Here we go", muttered Duke from the living room.  
  
"Man they have been at it all morning", said Tanya.  
  
"And I thought it was going to settle down but now that Nosedive is yelling back well I don't see that happening in the near future", said Mallory.  
  
"Sibling Rivalry", asked Grin.  
  
"No just pure stupidity", replied Mallory.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
"Nosedive this is ridiculous! You have a curfew that you have to abide by!"  
  
"Who cares? And excuse you! Who died and became you my parent, you're just the big brother like you have always been! Nothing more! Hear me? NOTING MORE!"  
  
"Why you little-"  
  
"No! I'm sick of it, you all boss me around because I'm smaller and younger than you!"  
  
"No because you're an unbelievable moron and we can take advantage of you!"  
  
"Ha you admit it!"  
  
"NO I don't admit it! You paranoid fool!"  
  
~Living Room~  
  
"Do they even know what they're saying", asked Duke.  
  
"Hey it beats watching T.V. since the cable is out", said Tanya.  
  
There was huge storm brewing up outside and had already knocked down one of the cable lines.  
  
"Guess it does", said Mallory.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
"And WildWing another thing", screamed Nosedive, "If this was so important to you, than why didn't you talk about it right this morning!? Huh? Oh and another thing, you seem to forget that I could care less about cleaning up my room! I'm not doing it!"  
  
"Well I'm not living in that", cried WildWing, "First you woke me up coming in two in the morning, and than I couldn't go back to sleep so went to get up and than I started tripping over YOUR mess. And than when tripped over a moldy pizza that was the last straw! Query Nosedive, how did your mess get onto my side of the room?"  
  
"Do you think I care? If you have problems than just leave the room! I should have my own room! I always had to share with you!"  
  
"And I always had to share with you! You and your big mess!"  
  
"Leave me alone", exclaimed Nosedive, "Just leave me alone, you're not the boss of me!"  
  
"Than who is?"  
  
"Yours truly, me myself and I!"  
  
"BUT you're only sixteen years old!"  
  
"Almost seventeen!"  
  
"Not the point, you're still a baby!"  
  
"Well la-di-dah Wing, I don't care!"  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"What? And you always get what you want, I never get what I want!"  
  
"What the stars do you want?"  
  
"A puppy!"  
  
"Nosedive we can't keep a puppy! Tanya's allergic!"  
  
"That's not the point! I've wanted a pet ever since I was little and I never got one!"  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"So whenever you want something, everyone is so quick to get it for you!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"You were always the good kid, mama's little boy. If you wanted something than you were sure to get it. When you wanted to stay out late you always were allowed, but I wanted to do at the same age I wasn't!"  
  
"That's because mom trusted me! I don't do stupid things like you!"  
  
"HEY! I don't do stupid things!"  
  
"Than how do you explain Jason's condition?"  
  
Nosedive went cold; his face went white and pale. WildWing immediately whished he could take back what he said but it was too late, the damage was done.  
  
Canard in the other room dropped his paper anticipating the result hoping that Nosedive wouldn't resent his best friend's previous remark. The group looked at Canard.  
  
"What's this all about", asked Duke.  
  
"Hang on I'm listening", said Canard, "I'll tell you in a minute."  
  
And in a minute Nosedive came stomping out of the room tears in his eyes.  
  
"Nosedive wait", called WildWing, "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."  
  
Nosedive grabbed the keys and slammed the door behind him, completely blowing off his brother. WildWing sighed.  
  
"Well you blew that", said Canard.  
  
"Well it was so frustrating", retaliated WildWing, "He wouldn't stop!"  
  
"Yeah but Wing", said Canard, "That was a bit harsh, you didn't have to go that far."  
  
"Guys want to clue us in", commented Mallory.  
  
"Here's the short version", said WildWing, "Nosedive went to a lame party so to get the party going him and a few friends bet Jason McDermin to jump out a second story window into the pool. Only Jason missed the pool and landed on hard concrete. He became paralyzed for the rest of his life, and Nosedive feels guilty."  
  
"Way to Wing", said Duke, "You really blew that."  
  
"Okay guys enough", said WildWing, "I just couldn't get his attention."  
  
"Can you blame him", commented Mallory, "You let that kid get away with murder!"  
  
"I'm not his father, didn't you hear him proclaim that to the world?"  
  
"Still the kid needs boundaries", said Duke, "Don't you think, I mean he is only sixteen."  
  
"Well what do you want me to do about it", snapped WildWing, "I'm his brother! Geez that stupid mess in our room is still there, and I have to go clean it up, I'll see you guys later."  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "I think you're missing the bigger picture."  
  
"What bigger picture", asked WildWing.  
  
"How about the fact that you upset your brother so much that he stomped out of a room angry", asked Canard, "But besides from that, you have a parental problem here."  
  
"Well than you deal with it", snapped WildWing.  
  
Than the telephone rang.  
  
"Perfect timing", said WildWing.  
  
WildWing snatched the phone glad for an excuse to get himself out of conversation.  
  
  
  
…  
  
  
  
A minute later he fainted. 


	2. Sibling Rivarly

Disclaimer~ All characters used in this story belong to Disney.  
  
Author's Note ~ Wow I got a lot of reviews on this one! I didn't really expect this many! Well since I got so many I'm thinking it's a good idea if I continue this fic? I have honestly never gotten that many reviews on one chapter!  
  
Oh yeah Nosedive and WildWing are brothers, and brothers are constantly fighting! So why not show their "brotherly" side? I mean siblings fight all the time, there's no way any sibling can be constantly content with their siblings. So I decided to bring that tidbit of reality into the story. Please don't flame me for it.  
  
Special shout out to Ottercub who helped me decide the direction in which the story should be taken. Thanks!!  
  
And of course Dolphy who was kind enough and drew me a beautiful picture for my birthday, still can't thank her enough, and of course to all of you the reviewers you guys are great!  
  
Oh yeah one more! I guess everyone knows that phone call is dealing with Nosedive huh? Well you'd all be right!  
  
Now the story…  
  
  
  
It had been minutes ago when WildWing had received the phone call regarding Nosedive. Nosedive was now in the hospital most likely watching T.V.He was expected to join the land of the living in about an hour. He had lost a lot of blood, and now was the proud owner of thirteen stitches, a bruise that was luckily hidden under his bangs and a sprained wrist.  
  
Despite the condition he was in the doctor was marveled at the fact that he was not dead, and not in a critical state, and not going to end up with some horrible fate to live with for the rest of his life. The doctor continued to ramble on about how lucky a person Nosedive was, and how extreme it is for him to still be alive, and more over to not have any "extreme", injuries and especially no broken bones.  
  
What had happened is what made WildWing and the rest of the team lose complete, (well not complete) sympathy for Nosedive. Nosedive had been playing "chicken" like game with a train. Chicken for those who haven't heard of the game, is a game of guts and dare. The two cars, (or two people) line up at the railroad tracks and wait for the train to come, whomever leaves first loses, and the person that stays the longest wins.  
  
Nosedive's game however was basically a race between him and another car. The train happened to get in the way. It was either try and make it through with the train coming or wait. Well Nosedive knew that the other car was as daring as he, and he knew that they wouldn't make that jump. But than again if they did, and he didn't he would never live that down. So Nosedive took the jump and well Nosedive didn't exactly make it through all the way. He won and all but the consequences were not in any worth it.  
  
Nosedive was being charged with reckless driving, and further more, which made the whole thing horrible, was the fact that Nosedive didn't obtain a license. He conveniently forgot to tell WildWing that he failed driver's ed. It wasn't that Nosedive couldn't drive a car, but it was a matter of mimicking the teacher and getting a few laughs or his license. Well Nosedive decided mimicking the instructor would be more fun and figured that if he never got into trouble with driving who would ever know?  
  
Well sorry to say to Mr. Nosedive Flashblade that lots of people would know when he awoke, and when he did there would be hell to pay.  
  
The team didn't say much on the car ride there figuring it was best to keep their mouths shut. WildWing thankfully wasn't driving but was in one ire mood. He was infuriated at Nosedive but no one was sure if WildWing was angry with his little brother for the right reasons.  
  
So it was Canard who broke the ice and decided that although it wouldn't be smart it would be needed to lecture and talk to WildWing.  
  
"Wing", he said gently.  
  
"What", retorted WildWing.  
  
"Look I know that this isn't the best time for this conversation, but you need to tell us something."  
  
"What", snapped WildWing.  
  
"When we meet up with the kid what are you going to say?"  
  
"How should I know?"  
  
"Well plan it out because if you start screaming hysterically like you're ready to, it's really not going to get you anywhere."  
  
"I'll do whatever I please! You're not in charge of him, nor are you in charge of me, so you just back off Thunderbeak and let me handle my brother the way I want!"  
  
"Wild-"  
  
"Back off", exclaimed WildWIng, "This is none of your business. This is a family issue."  
  
"Are you kidding me", asked Canard.  
  
"Not now", yelled WildWing.  
  
Canard shrugged but laid off.  
  
"Well that went well", muttered Duke.  
  
"Yeah I give them an outstanding performance on not getting anything accomplished", whispered Mallory.  
  
"Guys", said Tanya shaking her head, "Not now."  
  
The two sank back into their chairs as the car strolled into the hospital.  
  
The team entered the edifice and soon founded Nosedive ready to go.  
  
"Let's go", WildWing gritted under his teeth grabbing his brother's arm.  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
The team found themselves assembled back into the car with WildWing screaming his head off, and for some reason driving. They found Nosedive not retaliating but with a hot red face, and on the verge of tears. But quickly his sorrow was transformed into anger when WildWing announced he was grounded.  
  
"GROUNDED", exclaimed Nosedive, "You can't do that to me!"  
  
"Oh yes I can", cried WildWing.  
  
"No you can't!"  
  
"Watch me!"  
  
"You're not my mother, or father! You go get your own life!"  
  
"You think I want to have mom and dad's life? What are you nuts? You think that I want to have to put up with you?"  
  
"Wing", said Canard.  
  
But WildWing kept on going.  
  
"You think that I really enjoy this Nosedive? Who in their right mind would want to deal with you!?  
  
"Wing", said Canard again.  
  
"You know what Nosedive I can't believe we are related! How is that you can't do one thing right?"  
  
"Shut up Wing", shouted Nosedive, "You know something, I don't care! And I'm not listening and there is not that you can do about it!"  
  
"Is that a threat?!"  
  
"No it's a challenge!'  
  
"Why you little piece of-"  
  
"I'm not listening to you!"  
  
The light turned red but WildWing passed through it on account that he was paying absoulutly no attention.  
  
"WildWing", cried Nosedive, "Watch the road."  
  
"WHAT", exclaimed WildWing, "YOU OF ALL PEOPLE ARE TELLING ME HOW TO DRIVE?"  
  
"At least I don't mess up on accident!"  
  
"So it makes it better that you do it on purpose?! Speaking of which you little liar you said you had a license."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Don't you whatever me!"  
  
"Oh yeah? WHATEVER, WHATEVER, WHATEVER!"  
  
"NOSEDIVE!"  
  
"What Wing? What do you want now? You know what I don't care! So I made a few mistakes, you act like the world is ending!"  
  
"IT MIGHT AS WELL BE! Nosedive you pulled a very dangerous stunt when it could have been avoided! AND to make matters worse you don't have a license!"  
  
"Well I should!"  
  
"You are out of control! You do whatever you want, and get whatever you want!"  
  
"I get whatever I want? When was the last time I got what I want?"  
  
No answer to his question, but the continuation of screaming, "I can't believe that you would something so stupid! You could have been killed!'  
  
Finally the death ride car ended as WildWing pulled up into the hockey dome. WildWing kept screaming at his brother all the way to the recreation room.  
  
"Well that was fun", muttered Duke.  
  
"Should we say something", asked Mallory, "I mean they're really going at each other."  
  
"Plus Nosedive is in no physical condition to be doing anything", commented Tanya.  
  
"For us to interfere and take sides would make matters worse", said Grin.  
  
"I know but look at them", said Duke.  
  
Canard was trying his best to control his best friend but was failing miserably.  
  
"Nosedive", screamed WildWing, "You are so stupid!"  
  
"WildWing", shouted Canard.  
  
But like the other times Canard found himself to be talking to the wall as WildWing completely ignored him.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with you", asked WildWing, "When did you become my responsibility?"  
  
"FINE! I won't be your responsibility! And when did I become your responsibility? Huh answer me that? When did you become king of the world, Mr. High and Mighty? Want to clue me in on that?"  
  
"Geez that kid has got some mouth on him", said Duke.  
  
"Agreed", said Mallory.  
  
"Guys", said Tanya, "How do you talk to your siblings? Do you really show them the same respect when you're mad as you do with your parents?'  
  
"Guess not", admitted the two teammates, "But still…"  
  
The two Flashblades had never been this angry with one another in their entire life time. And than the worst thing happened. In a moment of anger WildWing hit Nosedive.  
  
The teammates eyes pratically bulged out of their sockets.  
  
Nosedive had fallen to the floor, not because the blow was hard but because he had not stability and could never have expected that. And than even more horror occurred when Nosedive tackled his brother down.  
  
"Want to get involved now", asked Duke.  
  
The two wrestled on the floor, as WildWing finally brought himself on a successful pin on his brother.  
  
"Let me go", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Wing", shouted Canard.  
  
"What do you want", asked WildWing.  
  
"Get off of your brother."  
  
Canard practically forced the older Flashblade to rise off of the younger one. Duke aided the younger one to his feet.  
  
"Okay everyone", said Grin, "Let's call a time-out."  
  
"Duke", said Canard, "Escort Nosedive to his room."  
  
"I'm not done with him", hollered WildWing.  
  
"You are now", shouted Canard just as loud.  
  
"When did you become in charge", pouted WildWing.  
  
"You started acting like a baby", snapped Mallory.  
  
"We'll go in the kitchen and discuss this", said Tanya, "That way we can all cool down with some drinks and snacks."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Nosedive flapped onto his bed.  
  
"All right I guess that's it", said Duke, "You need anything kid?"  
  
Surpsingly enough he heard sobbing as a response.  
  
"Kid?"  
  
"WildWing hates me!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I don't want him to hate me Duke!"  
  
Duke sat down and began to rub the teenager's back.  
  
"He never in his life hit me! Not ever! And he's never yelled at me, I've always been his little treasure that no one could touch! He used to beat people up for me in the halls that would so much as poke me."  
  
"Nosedi-"  
  
"I don't want him to hate me! He's my brother Duke!"  
  
Than WildWing walked in, immediately Nosedive turned his back to hide his face and to send off a hostile feeling.  
  
"Hope you're happy Nosedive!"  
  
"Screw you jack-ass!"  
  
"Shove it down your throat!"  
  
Nosedive cringed at his brother's harsh words.  
  
"Guys", exclaimed Duke, and with Duke's exclaiming silence approached.  
  
"WildWing", said Duke, "Go…now."  
  
"Just getting something from MY room which happens to occupied with someone else's mess!"  
  
WildWing through a ball at his brother.  
  
"Out Wing", sighed Duke, "Out now."  
  
"I'm gone!"  
  
WildWing slammed the door.  
  
Nosedive began to hysterically cry.  
  
"Nosedive", said Duke, "If you're so upset than why don't you let Wing see that?"  
  
"Because I can't", said Nosedive.  
  
"Not it's because you're stubborn. Now Nosedive I know both of you to be much better than this. Now what's going on with you?"  
  
"ME?"  
  
"Nosedive", said Duke sternly, "Let's be honest here, you aren't exactly been acting like a perfect angel."  
  
"Honesty? Okay Duke here's honesty for you, do you listen to what your older brother says?"  
  
"I don't have one."  
  
"What about a cousin?"  
  
"Yeah okay I got an older cousin."  
  
"Well do you listen to every word he says?"  
  
Duke mentally smacked himself, he knew that he treated his cousin as bad as he could, the two despised one another and he knew that there was no respect between the two.  
  
"See my point exactly", said Nosedive.  
  
"I haven't said anything", said Duke.  
  
"Your silence answered my question. You don't."  
  
"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't. And I thought that you admired WildWing?"  
  
"I DO! But he hates me now!"  
  
"Nosedive come on I'm sure he doesn't hate you."  
  
"WildWing isn't supposed to get mad at me! He promised Canard he'd take care of me, and that…"  
  
"That what?"  
  
"And that I was his responsibility."  
  
Nosedive's head fell into his arms.  
  
"So doesn't that mean you should be listening to him?"  
  
"Go away Duke, I'm sure they need you by now."  
  
Well Duke L'Orange knew a hint if he got one, and knew that it was best to leave the teenager to think to himself.  
  
"Oh kid last thing, what possessed you to do that stunt?"  
  
"Duke", groaned Nosedive.  
  
"Come on kid give."  
  
"Well I was so mad about before."  
  
"About Jason", asked Duke gently.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"You're brother has a big mouth."  
  
Nosedive groaned.  
  
"But you have a bigger one. Anyway I'll be leaving now. But kid trust me WildWing doesn't hate you."  
  
Nosedive groaned again.  
  
"Okay I'm gone, I'm gone."  
  
Duke left the teenager and headed towards the kitchen where he heard no sound of "making things better".  
  
"I don't care", screamed WildWing who was now hysterical, "I really don't care! I could care less!"  
  
"Than why are you screaming", asked Canard.  
  
"Because", shouted WildWing, "You have nothing to do with this! None of you do!"  
  
"WildWing he's your brother and he is your responsibility! And if you had just left him on PuckWorld like I had said to begin with, none of this would have happened!"  
  
The ducks looked away from the bickering friends. Duke hoped that Nosedive hadn't heard that last remark, but unfortunately he had. But it was WildWing who was now furious.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU", yelled WildWing, "Don't you bring yourself into this mess! This has nothing to do with you, and you're not right! For once I am!"  
  
"Would you just listen to me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"WildWing you don't listen! You didn't listen to me when I said "WildWing no kids allowed", when I told you to let Nosedive stay, and now you're not listening on how to raise Nosedive."  
  
"Raise Nosedive? I'm not his parents!"  
  
"But he's your responsibility!"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT? He doesn't listen to me!"  
  
"Make him listen", said Mallory, "We'd all be more than willing to help."  
  
"This has nothing to do with any of you", screamed WildWing, "How did you all get involved?"  
  
"When Nosedive decided it would be cool to have a car race in the streets that involved a train", said Tanya, "You have a problem here WildWing."  
  
"It's not my problem", said WildWing, "If you guys have a problem than you deal with it!"  
  
"WildWing", said Grin, "You need to figure out a plan that is a comprise between you and your brother. Although the relationship that is awkward for him having to listen to you it is needed."  
  
WildWing scowled and marched out of the room, Canard motioned to go after him but was stopped by Duke.  
  
"Just let him go", said Duke, "He needs some time to himself, needs to cool off a bit."  
  
"Wait a minute", said Tanya, "If they share a room…"  
  
In the back ground…  
  
"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"  
  
"GET RID OF THIS FREAKIN MESS!"  
  
"Oh boy", muttered Duke.  
  
The team sprinted towards the room where they found the two brothers screaming at the top of their lungs.  
  
"Okay", said Duke pulling Nosedive out of his brother's way, "You can stay with me tonight, and WildWing you and Canard can bunk, and that way no one wins, or loses. You two need some time away from each other before you drive each other to your death beds."  
  
WildWing was furious and did not like the situation but let it go and went with the alteration. Nosedive also went with it. The two brothers slept on the couches of their buddies rooms. The next morning things were expected to be an improvement but things only went downhill. 


	3. Living Nightmare, and a Real One

Author's Note ~ Sorry for the delay! And thanks for the reviews, lots of them were funny!  
  
Congrats to Eclipse on her new story!  
  
"Sticks and stones can break my bones, but words will never hurt me."  
  
(Boy, the person who made the saying, had no clue on what they were talking about)  
  
  
  
Duke and WildWing were eating breakfast in the kitchen accompanied by everyone on the team over eighteen years of age. They were discussing stock markets after Phil's went flying and earned him a whole lot of money.  
  
"All I'm saying is that we should try investing in", said Duke, he was cut short by the presence of Nosedive which was returned by a glare from his older brother.  
  
Nosedive rolled his eyes and grabbed a cereal box. The two faced each other glaring.  
  
"Well all righty than", muttered Duke.  
  
"Anyway", said Mallory trying to break up the fight, "What do we have planned for today?"  
  
And that's all it took for the fight to emerge.  
  
"Well", said WildWing hotly, "We were supposed to practice today, but since we're a player down because of a certain player's irresponsibility and immaturity to both-"  
  
"Hey", shouted Nosedive, "You shut up!"  
  
WildWing stood up violently, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said eat this!"  
  
Nosedive poured the milk onto to his brother.  
  
Duke held back from snickering, as the others stood jaws open. WildWing however, stood there breathing heavy.  
  
"Why you little", screamed WildWing, and than WildWing took off after Nosedive. Nosedive shrieked and ran into the rec room.  
  
Canard and the rest of the team followed the two.  
  
WildWing had his brother cornered.  
  
"I have had enough of you", shouted WildWing grabbing his brother by the shirt, "You can't take one thing seriously!"  
  
Nosedive stepped on his foot and bolted out of the room as quickly as possible. WildWing went to follow was prevented by the rest of the team.  
  
"Not so fast Wing", said Canard, "You need to cool off."  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "You need to go calm down, take a cold shower, now!"  
  
No one had heard Tanya ever raise her so voice so WildWing pretty much did as he was told. He stomped out of the room towards the bathrooms.  
  
"As for Nosedive", said Tanya-  
  
"We'll deal with him", said Mallory, "Me and Canard will get em."  
  
"Don't hurt him", instructed Tanya, "Just try talking to him."  
  
"Wait a minute hold up everyone", said Duke, "Have we all lost our minds? We our taking this issue oppugn ourselves but the truth is that we have no right to interfere. This is a family issue, not a team issue, what gives us the right or authority to step in?"  
  
"Duke's right", sighed Canard.  
  
"But than what will prevent them from killing each other", demanded Mallory.  
  
"Hey I didn't say I had a solution sweet heart", said Duke, "All I said is that what we are doing isn't going to work, but probably make matters worse."  
  
"Although I agree with Duke", said Grin, "I also agree with Mallory. Someone needs to do something."  
  
All eyes looked at Canard.  
  
"Why me", retaliated Canard.  
  
"Because", said Mallory, "Both of them know you, you have to do it, they'll listen to you!"  
  
"What do you expect me to say", snapped Canard, "So far this whole "talking", thing hasn't worked out to great."  
  
"Let's let time be the cure for now", suggested Grin, "Meaning we should all just play it by ear."  
  
"I don't know how long that will work though", said Mallory.  
  
Than they heard WildWing yell, followed by a scamper of feet and Nosedive chortling to himself.  
  
Nosedive ran by the room. Canard pulled him inside and brought him face to face.  
  
"What did you do", demanded Canard.  
  
But his answer was sonly answered when WildWing walked in with toothpaste all over.  
  
"I'm going to kill you", shouted WildWing wiping the paste off his face.  
  
"Hey sparkle and shine Wing", snickered Nosedive, "Just like the label says!"  
  
WildWing lunged for his brother but was caught by Canard and Duke.  
  
"Come on Wing whatcha gonna do now", asked Nosedive, "Huh whatcha gonna do?"  
  
Nosedive kept coaxing his brother on.  
  
"Come on Wing do something. Mr. Fearless leader, high and mighty, do something! I dare ya!"  
  
Than WildWing did a funny thing.  
  
"You know what Nosedive", he said sadly, "I can't deal with you. I don't care what you do, go kill yourself for all I care, I obviously have no control over you, go do whatever you want. You want to go kill yourself?"  
  
WildWing through him the keys to the car, which Nosedive caught.  
  
"Go right ahead, be my guest, I'll see you at your funeral."  
  
WildWing left the room, leaving a dumbfounded team. Nosedive ran after his brother.  
  
"Wing wait!"  
  
"What do you want", growled WildWing.  
  
"Don't you care what happens to me?"  
  
"No not at all", snapped WildWing, "Leave me alone you little nuisance. I always had to watch out for you, ugh all of my life I had to be your stupid babysitter, always had to bring you around."  
  
The team by now had stepped out of the room, and had heard WildWing's last statement.  
  
Nosedive was on the verge of tears clutching the keys to the car as if for emotional support.  
  
"Fine", spat Nosedive, "I hate you too!"  
  
Nosedive ran past the team out the door throwing the keys onto a table. WildWing abruptly turned around completely unaware of the damage he had caused. But he had heard "I hate you", and that is exactly where it left off. WildWing stormed out of the room into his bedroom.  
  
"That went well", muttered Duke, "Now what?"  
  
"I have never seen them so upset", cried Tanya, "And what is WildWing's problem? Words hurt!"  
  
"WildWing's problem", snapped Mallory, "I beg to differ, but Nosedive is completely wrong on this."  
  
"Well you're both wrong", said Canard, "It's just two different point of views clashing."  
  
"Clashing with a big boom", muttered Duke.  
  
"Exactly", said Canard, "And I have no clue on how to bring those two back to Earth. WildWing didn't mean a word he said, and neither did Nosedive."  
  
"So why did they say it", asked Mallory.  
  
"Because they're brothers", replied Canard, "What are we supposed to do?"  
  
"For starters", said Grin, "I think one of us should go after Nosedive, he is after all isn't in the best medical condition, and is pretty unstable. Let's not forget what happened last time he was upset and walked out mad."  
  
Duke's eyes widened, the kid almost got himself killed last time.  
  
"Mallory and I will go after him", volunteered Duke.  
  
"Oh fine", sighed Mallory.  
  
The two left.  
  
"And as for WildWing", asked Tanya.  
  
"I'll go sit with him", said Canard, "You can do whatever you feel like, I'll see you later."  
  
Canard left.  
  
~Park~  
  
Mallory and Duke had been looking for Nosedive for about five minutes. They traced him down by his com, but they weren't too sure that they had activated it correctly. After all they were in a park, would Nosedive ever go there? However they kept going. Than they found themselves face to face with a bunch of rocks that piled up stories high.  
  
"Okay that's it", exclaimed Mallory, "We're definitely doing this wrong!"  
  
"Hey wait", said Duke, "What's that?"  
  
He pointed to a crack in the wall.  
  
"We can't fit through that", proclaimed Mallory, "Never less Nosedive!"  
  
"I'm not so sure."  
  
Duke walked over and tried to get through, surprisingly enough he succeeded, Mallory quickly struggled to get in as well. Than they found Nosedive, and the most awe gaping scene.  
  
They found themselves on a cliff overlooking the water, it was gorgeous. They also found Nosedive staring out into space.  
  
"What are you guys doing here", asked Nosedive.  
  
"We came to find you", said Mallory.  
  
"How did you possibly find me here?"  
  
Duke reached over and lifted Nosedive's wrist where his com was located.  
  
"Oh", replied Nosedive dully.  
  
"You okay", asked Duke.  
  
"Yeah dandy", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Kid come on", said Duke, "Give."  
  
"I hate this whole fighting thing."  
  
"So than why did you start it", shouted Mallory.  
  
"I didn't", retaliated Nosedive!  
  
"Oh really because-"  
  
"Mallory enough", interrupted Duke, "Nosedive, WildWing didn't mean what he said, just like you didn't mean what you said."  
  
"Speak for yourself", cried Nosedive.  
  
"Watch your mouth", shouted Mallory.  
  
"No", yelled Nosedive.  
  
"Guys please", said Duke.  
  
"You know something", cried Mallory, "If WildWing wasn't so nice to you, maybe you wouldn't have been on this team!"  
  
"You know something", shot back Nosedive, "If you weren't such a hot head, you might actually have some guys attracted to you!"  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Guys", said Duke, "Please, Mallory you're not helping."  
  
"I'll push you right off this cliff", exclaimed Mallory.  
  
"Allow me", shouted Nosedive.  
  
And then Nosedive jumped off of that cliff. Duke and Mallory gasped to watch the teenager fall and fall and fall, ready to watch the teenager die. However Nosedive wasn't even hurt, they were relieved and angered to see the blonde grab onto a rope that had obviously been put in and than slide down the rest of the rocks.  
  
"He did that on purpose", screamed Mallory.  
  
"You think", said Duke.  
  
"Well we're not going after him", cried Mallory, "I've had enough for one day!"  
  
Mallory marched over to the whole and cursed as she squeezed herself through.  
  
~12:00 P.M.~  
  
Nosedive walked in late, very late, he hadn't come home ever since he ran off from Mallory and Duke. WildWing was sitting on the couch ready for him. When Nosedive walked in WildWing got up. The team had stayed up waiting for Nosedive to come in, and ready to protect both brothers from further damage.  
  
WildWing rushed over to his brother and grabbed his arm hostility. He dragged Nosedive without saying anything into their bedroom. He practically through the younger brother in the room.  
  
"If you even think about coming out of this room", said WildWing, "I'll skin you alive, I don't care what anyone, and that includes you says you are busted! You are not to come out of this room under any circumstances do you hear me?"  
  
Nosedive nodded solemnly.  
  
"Good", shouted WildWing, "Good night."  
  
He slammed the door in his brother's face. Nosedive sighed and fell onto his bed.  
  
Nosedive knew better than to argue with a livid WildWing even if he didn't believe in what his brother ways saying or had any intention to follow by it in the near future.  
  
The next few days were living hell to the team as well as the brothers. Neither brother spoke to each other, which doesn't sound so bad but if not for them completely ruining the hockey plays in practice, or almost getting the team killed during a battle with Dragounous, or the fact that there was "bad karma" surrounding the entire pond. Also each night one brother would sleep in the room while the other would sleep on the couch. No one liked the behavior the brothers were emulating, but what could they possibly do?  
  
Canard was the one who finally had enough and got up enough courage to talk to his friend on this touchy issue. Canard knocked on the door.  
  
"It's open", said WildWing.  
  
"Hey", said Canard, "We need to talk."  
  
"About Nosedive?"  
  
Canard nodded.  
  
"I don't know what to do with him! I'm not a parent Canard, why should I act like one? It's not fair, I'm supposed to be the one that bails him out of things, and that sits with him when he gets in trouble; I'm not supposed to be the one getting him in trouble!"  
  
"You didn't get him trouble", said Canard, "He did that on his own. Nosedive needs punishment WildWing, he needs to have limits, he's begging for them."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"He's testing you Wing. He needs to know that you care enough about him, and he also needs to know that he can't do whatever he pleases!"  
  
"So why should I talk to him? Can't you tell him to behave or something?"  
  
"WildWing you know that you have to talk to him, and despite what you might think he'll listen. He looks up to you WildWing and the fact that you aren't speaking with him is killing him."  
  
"Well I'm not sure how to handle the situation!"  
  
"Well figure something out soon, because I guarantee what you're doing right now isn't working."  
  
Canard departed the room, "WildWing, talk to him, he'll listen, he needs to hear you."  
  
~Twelve Thirty A.M. (at night)~  
  
Nosedive woke up screaming, drenched in sweat on the living room couch. The teenager had a very graphic nightmare. He needed comfort, what he got was the team. They had heard his pleas and had rushed in to console him.  
  
Around eleven Nosedive had been pleading in his sleep over something. Duke had come in and awakened him from his caprice reality.  
  
"You okay there kid", Duke had asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay", replied Nosedive sadly.  
  
But this time Duke nor the team could get the same response as before, for this time Nosedive's nightmare hadn't been cut short, it had lasted.  
  
"Leave me alone", wailed Nosedive, "I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Nosedi-", tried Tanya.  
  
"Go away!"  
  
WildWing eyed his hysterical brother from the shadows. Everyone had heard the scream of terror, but instantly WildWing had known where the yelps emulated from.  
  
"This is enough", thought WildWing to himself, "This ends here."  
  
"Dive", said Canard.  
  
"Stop it! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Kid", said Duke, "Come on, tell us what happened."  
  
"I don't want to talk to you!"  
  
"Nosedive", said Mallory, "Talking can help."  
  
"Go away! I don't want to talk to you guys!"  
  
WildWing entered the huddle, he approached his brother and embraced him.  
  
"Ssshh", said WildWing, "It's okay."  
  
Nosedive clutched onto his brother's back tightly.  
  
"I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY!"  
  
"It's okay", soothed WildWing holding the crying teenager, "It'll be all right. I don't hate you."  
  
That was enough for Nosedive for one night. The teenager cried into his brother's back.  
  
"Please don't leave me", he shouted.  
  
"It's okay Dive", said WildWing, "I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Nosedive calmed. WildWing began to rock his brother back and forth gently. He occasionally stroked his hair, and than would return his hand to his brother's back and rubbed him.  
  
"Want to talk about it kiddo", asked WildWing.  
  
Nosedive shook his head violently no.  
  
"You sure", asked WildWing, "It'd be okay, might help some."  
  
Nosedive looked up into his brother's eyes. He sat himself on his brother's lap and pressed his head into his brother's massive chest.  
  
"It was so real", said Nosedive.  
  
"The dream?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"The camps."  
  
This took WildWing by surprise. Neither Nosedive or WildWing had been in the camps longer than a day until they were marched outward, and their stay hadn't been horrible at all.  
  
"What are you talking about Dive", asked WildWing softly. "Nothing happened to us in the camps that should cause such a commotion."  
  
"Not me and you", said Nosedive quietly.  
  
"What about", asked WildWing gently.  
  
"Mom and dad", said Nosedive cracking up.  
  
"What about", asked WildWing, although quiet hesitant on asking the question.  
  
Nosedive started to sob. WildWing rocked the teenager back and forth once more.  
  
"Guys", said Canard, "Let's give them some time to themselves."  
  
The team nodded and left the two brothers.  
  
"Bout what Dive", asked WildWing.  
  
"They're probably dead Wing! I miss them! We're never going to see them again! Not ever again!"  
  
"Aw Dive".  
  
WildWing clutched the younger sibling as tight as he could.  
  
"I know that it's scary Nosedive", said WildWing, "But we still have each other, and hey we don't know that they're dead. And if they're not dead, than we'll meet up with them, you hear me? When we return to PuckWorld and we will return we'll easily find them, heck they'll easily find us, we'll be all over the news."  
  
"But what if they're dead Wing", asked Nosedive, "What if we're orphans? Than what?"  
  
"Listen to me", said WildWing, "I promise you that I will take care of you, you understand? I will take care of you no matter what do you understand me?"  
  
"What if something happens to you", shouted Nosedive, "I mean on Earth, than what? Who do I have?"  
  
"Nothing will happen to me."  
  
"You don't know that! What if you die?"  
  
"Than you have a bunch of people that care and love you that will take care of you."  
  
"They won't take me!"  
  
"Yes we will", said Duke walking into the room, soon followed by everyone else.  
  
"I thought you left", remarked WildWing.  
  
"Yeah well that's a geek myth", said Canard.  
  
"Anyway", said Duke, "As I was saying, Nosedive you are like a son to us, or a little brother. You have a place in all of our hearts, and we will not allow you to just be abandoned by life. Understand?"  
  
Nosedive nodded but trembled into his brother.  
  
"But what about my parents?"  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "They're probably fine and –"  
  
"WildWing you saw them beat dad! And you saw them rape mom! Do you mean to tell me that they're okay?"  
  
WildWing held back tears but just drew his brother closer like a teddy bear.  
  
The others gave each other glanced looks.  
  
"Did that really happen", questioned Duke.  
  
"Yeah", choked WildWing, "It did."  
  
"Well this is enough for tonight", said Tanya.  
  
But Nosedive ignored Tanya, and kept on going.  
  
"We saw all of it! It was so scary! Mom was screaming, and dad was just taking it and it was so scary Wing!"  
  
Nosedive started crying. WildWing stroked his hair and kept back his own tears. WildWing couldn't cry in front of Nosedive that would scare the poor teenager more.  
  
"You know what", said WildWing softly, "When I'm upset over something I go find my little brother and I listen to him babble on about something that I could care less about, and then I feel so much better. So I'm going to do that for you."  
  
WildWing started rambling on about morrow's game and how they were going to use some new plays. In five minutes Nosedive was asleep in his brother's arms.  
  
WildWing smiled, picked up his brother and headed towards their room.  
  
The other ducks smiled, now surely things were going to go uphill from here.  
  
"Tomorrow is another day", said Canard, "And I have feeling its going to be a good one." 


	4. Reconciliation

1 Author's Note ~ Special shout outs to Haruka, thanks for the comments!!  
  
UPDATE ON FAN ART!~ Dolphy's website has had a huge update! Especially in the Mighty Duck catergory so if you're crazy for excellent, and I do mean excellent pieces of art head on over there at:  
  
  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/  
  
  
  
Than just scroll down on the left to the Mighty Duck section and click, and than wa la instant pictures! Also there is a picture that Dolphy drew when she thought of this story, so she let me put it in! You guys it's hysterical, but also gets the "anger" point across very well, with of course a touch of comedy. Enjoy!!!  
  
  
  
The alarm clock rang around five thirty, the normal time that WildWing woke up every morning. Nosedive sharing a room with him had learn to sleep through it, which was exactly what had happened that morning.  
  
WildWing sat up in his bed and shook his brother who slept with him in his bed through out the night.  
  
"Huh", said Nosedive half awake.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "Get up."  
  
"WildWing", whispered Nosedive recognizing his brother and his surroundings.  
  
WildWing got out of the bed. Nosedive followed.  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said WildWing, "Let's go."  
  
Nosedive followed his brother into the kitchen. WildWing sat down on one end of the table, Nosedive at the opposing end.  
  
"Okay", said WildWing, "I don't want you to say anything just yet, just listen."  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
"The last few days have been horrendous. We are brothers but lately we have been acting very poorly. Would you say?"  
  
Nosedive nodded again, feeling that talking would break one of WildWing's "Just listen" rules.  
  
"First and foremost I would like to say I'm sorry. All those things I said were wrong, and all of those things I did were wrong. But let me explain. The fact that you were being so casual and relax over putting yourself in a life-threatening situation scared me. From my point of view what would prevent you from putting yourself in that situation again? It frustrated me that you seemed to care less about your own life so I did things to try to get through to you…a lot of it done in anger and frustration but you get the point. The last few days have been horrible can you even re think all of the horrors we did to each other?"  
  
Nosedive nodded once more.  
  
  
  
I don't have a link yet, but here's the directions to get to Dolphy's picture, go to her website  
  
  
  
http://www.dolphys-disney-den.de/  
  
  
  
Than go to the left and scroll down and than click on the Mighty Ducks. Than the picture has a "new" sign. I believe it's the second picture too.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now I should have never of said those things, or done the things I did, but you were no perfect angel, Nosedive. Perfect angels don't run out of houses and play foolish games. And certainly don't use that language that you expressed quite clearly to me."  
  
"Yeah I know Wing", said Nosedive, "And I'm sorry too."  
  
"Good now let's get to how this all started", said WildWing, "When we had our fight over you coming in late and you trashing our room."  
  
"Really cause I thought it was over you being annoyed at being wakened up and annoyed when the mess effected you."  
  
"Regardless", said WildWing, "That fight started over stupid things, so let's make a bet over the room. You keep my half of the room clean, and that includes no smells or toxic gases or liquids seeping in my half than I'll get you out of one publicity stunt a week, deal?"  
  
Nosedive's eyes lit up, "YEAH! Deal!"  
  
"Good, now about curfew. You come in at ten on every day, than on Friday I'll take you out for movies, go to the city, whatever you want. How's that sound?"  
  
"Sounds like a deal to me!"  
  
"Good. Now we have to talk about parental rules."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I know I'm not your parent, I'm your brother which just might make it worse. Look if you do something stupid like pull a prank on Mallory I'll pretend to ground you so she'll shut up, kay?"  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
"But if you do something really stupid like totally destroy a vehicle while playing chicken, or racing than you live with Phil for a week."  
  
"Don't worry, guaranteed nothing will happen."  
  
"Good. Now we have something else to talk about."  
  
Nosedive looked at him curiously, "What?"  
  
"Mom and dad."  
  
Nosedive shook his head no, "Uh-uh I don't want to."  
  
"Too bad you have to. Nosedive you have to talk about your feelings, and I have a feeling that you have been holding this in for a while. Obviously you have been thinking about it for some time because it come through in your dream."  
  
"I don't know Wing", said Nosedive whose voice was cracking up, "It's just so weird not having them around anymore, and not ever knowing if you're ever going to see them again, and if you do how different they'll be with all of those dramatic things they have been through."  
  
"Nosedive the saurians are no longer taking over our world, mom and dad are fine."  
  
"Okay even if that's true, are they mentally stable?"  
  
"Nosedive, everyone knows that we are responsible for getting rid of the saurians, I'm sure they'll tend very well to our parents."  
  
"But what if-"  
  
"Nosedive you could go "what ifying" your entire life, but you can't live like that. Sure not knowing things can be scary sometimes but that's part of life."  
  
"Yeah I know, but its hard Wing. And what if they're dead? Than what?!"  
  
"Easy buddy, easy. Look if something did happen to them remember that we'll meet up with them again someday. And remember what mom always said. "My greatest gift to you is each other." So Nosedive they're never really gone. We still have each other. Look right now its too early in the morning, but if you ever want, no need to talk about this you come to me okay?"  
  
"Okay Wing, thanks."  
  
There was an awkward silence, and during the time period Nosedive's eyes began to swell.  
  
"Dive what is it", asked WildWing, "Tell me."  
  
"You didn't mean those things you said right", said Nosedive whose voice was cracking up, "B-because you'r my idol and everything, I-I look up to you and all, and I can't live with you hating me and-"  
  
WildWing sprung out of his seat to be next to his brother's side. He grabbed his brother's hands and yanked the teenager forward. WildWing kneeled down and looked at the his brother.  
  
"I could never ever hate you", said WildWing, "You hear me? Not once could I ever even think to hate you, and I would never ever do anything to lose that title. Understand?"  
  
Nosedive smiled happily and sprung himself into his brother.  
  
"And everything is going to be all right", said Duke to the rest of the team who had been eaves dropping in the hallway.  
  
"Yeah", chorused the group, "Everything." 


End file.
